


耳朵

by Thelivestockssay_bot



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelivestockssay_bot/pseuds/Thelivestockssay_bot





	耳朵

社畜最近很丧。

压力太了，正是一年里最忙的时候，身边还破事不断。

最开始的时候，是他开完例会回来发现啃了一半的油条不见了，他没有多想，胡乱冲了一大杯咖啡填饱肚子——这层楼的清洁工勤快到令人发指，这也蛮好，免得吃剩的食物给办公室招耗子。

可办公室就是有耗子，他吃了雪糕后留下的甜滋滋的棍儿、掉到脚下忘了捡起来的空咖啡纸杯、味道太苦被吐到纸里包着的薄荷润喉糖，通通消失了。

他某天想起泡枣茶养生，那一大杯又甜又暖的水还没被他尝一口，就全被泼在了地上。社畜自己的嘴唇没凑上杯口，杯子边缘湿漉漉的水汽中便已经有一个唇印了。有人喝过他的杯子，他浑身鸡皮疙瘩，恶寒一阵接一阵。玻璃杯被甩在瓷砖上砸得粉碎。摔完他又很怂的弯腰去拣碎片，手被割了口子。社畜把拇指放在嘴里吮得口腔里满是铁锈味，抬头看见大家都在狐疑的看着他，连实习生都盯他，仿佛他是个智障。

他没提这件事，默默忍受着杂七杂八的小玩意凭空融化在死气沉沉的办公室里。他的领带、工作牌、日记本都被人偷了；早上来上班，屁股下挨着的软垫居然还传来不知道是谁身上留下的体温；走在公寓外面那条很黑的巷子里，背后总是窸窸窣窣仿佛有人。

他无法容忍的事情终于还是来了，上厕所回来办公桌上多了个盒子，里面是粗盐，越往下挖越微微透着点粉红。他最后挖出来一只雪白雪白的耳朵，血都快凝了。社畜只看了一眼那块不属于自己的人体器官，就冲进卫生间狂呕起来。他今天太忙了，早餐之后就几乎没吃过东西，什么内容也呕不出来，吐得自己一脸都是腥苦的汁液。等把脑袋从马桶边上抬起来想着先打电话报警的时候才发现自己手机还在抽屉里，他晃晃悠悠的站起来拿袖子擦嘴，可在这时身边却陷入了一阵黑暗。

社畜惊得颤抖了一下，以为自己瞎了，后来才发现是这一带的灯全灭了。他有夜盲症，从小都有，吃再多维生素和鱼肝油也治不好，一到黑暗环境就睁眼瞎。他最怕黑，他小时候有个热衷赌狗的混账爹，喜欢把汪汪叫的红眼睛畜生当亲儿子养在家里。每当他因为狗吠而害怕得尖叫时，他爹就把他抓起来塞进衣柜锁上，然后心满意足的听五岁的儿子因为陷入漆黑而用手抓挠着柜门哀嚎。他妈很早就把抚养权抢过来了，还给他找了个很好的后爸，可他还是怕黑，一旦视野里什么都没有了，他就觉得自己变回了在衣柜里发抖的小孩。

要是有灯就好了，至少能模模糊糊的在昏暗的光线下看清楚路。社畜想着，颤颤巍巍的摸索着在地上爬，嘴里小声喊着同事，还叫了清洁工大叔的名字。没人理他，清洁工下午六点就下班了，一起加班的同事全一窝蜂的挤在楼上项目经理办公室，借着手机那点微弱的光源看A4纸上的年度优秀员工名单表有没有自己。

他站起来之后跌了一跤，膝盖发软。可他听到有人进来了，脚步声停在他正前方。他很欣慰的道歉，说自己夜盲，要那个人扶一把。他伸手往那个方向去抓同事友好的胳膊，却扑了个空，手里软绵绵的捏了另一个玩意儿。

他捏住那东西的时候马上就反应过来别人递给他的是啥了，那形状是他十几分钟之前才丢进垃圾桶的人耳朵。还是年轻人耳朵，应该是从哪个男人身上割下来的，他依稀记得轮廓有点好看，也没耳洞。

门锁咔嗒一声被扣上了，他觉得自己的耳朵估计也保不住了，张嘴要大叫，结果挨了一闷棍。不算太疼，还没他爸打他的力气狠毒，他本来还想接着喊救命，结果摸到脑袋上全是热乎乎的液体。他不敢造次了，打不过，自己看不见别人看得见啊，被乱棍敲死在这儿不值得。他去摸钱包要给那人钱，这个答案显然不能让人满意，他脸上立马又挨了一脚，面颊火辣辣的疼。他发誓自己绝对只是个安安稳稳过日子的社畜，没有借高利贷也没有惹黑道，这顿突如其来的暴揍实在是莫名其妙。

他缩在黑暗的角落里不动了，施暴者对他的听话感到满足，用那双戴了橡胶手套的手摸他的脸，冰凉又干燥的触感让他寒毛竖起。那双手接下来用捆钱的塑料锁带把他的手反绑在了背后，整齐的边缘勒伤了腕部脆弱的皮肉。

那个不知道是谁的家伙呼吸声重而急促。他的的裤子被剥下来了，屁股肉拍到瓷砖上甚至发出一身脆响。社畜被丢到卫生间的地面，像被厨王兴致勃勃摔到砧板上的新鲜鱼肉一般无助。一根滑溜溜的手指捅进他屁股的时候，他臭骂着喊叫起来。这声脏话为他换来了一记耳光。虽然看不到，但他感觉脸马上就高高的肿起来了，一把头抬高，太阳穴就突突的跳着疼，还伴随着耳鸣。等活着出去要做个颅脑ct，看看是不是被揍坏了，他想。

社畜大学的时候很浪，只要稍微喜欢上谁就一定要和他或者她睡觉。工作了就没时间谈恋爱了，他不排斥性生活，前提是那得在整洁的酒店或者他寒酸又温馨的小公寓里自愿进行。所以那人冰凉的阴茎插进来的时候，他难受得五脏六腑都在腔内缩成了一个苦涩的核儿。他不晓得日一个悲伤的人怎么会有快感，他的苦痛都会变成颤抖和收缩，通过阴茎传染给操他的人。

那人不仅一点也没被传染，反而快乐的撸起了社畜的鸡巴，动作温柔得仿佛和前面痛揍他的不是同一个人，带了点卑微。这是个可怜巴巴收集每一样沾上他唾液的垃圾的暗恋者，又是用暴力满足私欲的凶手。社畜咬着牙，破罐破摔的放弃了挣扎，那根在体内乱撞的鸡巴也温顺了起来，节奏逐渐带了情欲和眷恋。他收紧了腹部，顺着浅浅的抽动调整着呼吸。黑暗里的两个生物变得默契了起来。

指尖划过社畜生殖器湿润顶端的时候，他长长的叹了一口气，叫出了声。金属棍状物叮当响了一声，又要挨打了，他闭着眼睛把脸埋过去。那人却把武器放下了，有点怜惜的摸他，带了点似有似无的歉意。抽插的动作青涩得要死，他艰难的抬着屁股想让自己的被操得舒服一些，还拱起腰把鸡儿往别人手里送：“快一点搞完放我走吧。”那人当然是知道他怕黑的，被偷走的日记本里面每一个小秘密都被翻阅得几乎可以背诵，所以才专门计划了这次停电的意外。社畜恨恨的埋怨自己带的只会摸鱼的傻逼实习生和冷漠的同事，那群弱智从来不会特地帮自己留意哪个变态在宝贵的午餐休息时间用舌头哧溜哧溜的舔了他的杯子或者热火朝天的在垃圾桶里挖宝。

社畜问那他到底是谁，没有得到回答，只有冷冷的鸡巴猛的挺进，刮得他肠壁一阵收缩。沾了前列腺液的手指摁压着他肉乎乎的臀瓣，急切的要再插得深一点。社畜今天很累，头晕眼花，所以没有娇喘呻吟的力气了，他也的确不会叫床，只会从喉咙根那儿发出点惨兮兮的哼哼，像马戏团里常年累月被烙铁逼着表演的猴子，还像阴毛都花白了还要被嫖客操的老妓——又不甘心，又被痛苦强暴得几乎麻木了，懒得反抗。

前面被套弄得很舒服，他的鼻息都开始破碎了，想臭不要脸的叫那人速度快一点，又担心随时有同事推门进来看到自己鼻青脸肿却还乖巧趴地上挨操的样子。脑子里那个在衣柜中瓮声瓮气哭着的男孩消失了，他现在只想把腿张开得再大一些，好让那根青筋突起的冷酷鸡儿更好的干自己的屁眼。丢人，一开始是暴力胁迫的强奸，现在搞得自己是主动的那方了。社畜屈辱的想着，紧接着又因为乳头被两根手指轻轻夹住而舒坦得想尿尿了，下身很爽的膨胀着，在龟头被刮擦过之后，他射了出来。那根鸡巴还被屁眼紧紧夹着，他混乱的呼吸着，脸上全是汗水。搞他那家伙只愣了一秒，就要继续撸动他已经瘫软的阴茎。

那人没有射精，他倒是又射了一次。等反应过来的时候他的裤子已经被套上了，裆里那不要脸的玩意儿还在湿乎乎的鼓着，不知道什么时候消得下去。手被解开了，可他实在是疼，又被操得很疲惫，是舒服的那种疲惫，脚趾都是酥麻的。他骨头绵了，没力气抓凶手去警察局讨公道。

那家伙为了强奸他作了多久的精细准备呢？几周？一个月？他直到最后都还是没机会看清楚谁操了他，来电之后那人已经离开好一会儿了，他坐在最里面隔间的马桶上，腰腹依旧很疼，估计明早起床会是一大片淤青。

他没有回办公室，直接回家了。地铁上的人都在看手机或者打瞌睡，没人注意到他满脸的伤。他因为疼痛而勾着腰走路，走到家门口那条很黑的巷子时，背后又响起脚步了。他太想知道那跟踪狂是谁了，直接走进了巷子，很不服输的矗立在黑暗里。

脚步声近了，有只冰凉的手把他衬衣下摆从西裤里抽出来，然后伸进去微微碰了碰他早就立起来的乳尖。他很勇敢的抓住那只手，这次它没有隔着薄薄的塑胶手套，很乖顺的被他握着。

他揪着那只手，直到它的主人僵持了好一会儿之后主动掏出手机摁亮电筒。一个面色苍白的女孩在强光中眯着眼睛打量他。是他带的实习生，本科刚毕业的小姑娘，话很少不善交流的孩子，冷峻又心高气傲的年轻人。每天都在摸鱼看小说，给她的任务却总是完成得很好，让前辈们没办法挑刺儿骂她。只看外表完全想象不出她会像机灵的猫儿一样窥伺着他，等他用餐或者开会的时候，趁大家不注意顺手牵羊偷点沾染了他味道的小物件，回家在被窝里痴痴想着怎么操他的屁股。他读过这孩子写的策划，设计有模有样的，条理很清晰，读书时应该是很刻苦的类型，可惜把脑子读坏了。

他伸手撩开她脸颊两侧盖的头发，左边的耳朵已经没有了，乱七八糟的用胶布和绷带把血窟窿堵着，透出一点脓水的黄颜色来，也不知道感染没有。她还很凶很倔强的用怨恨的眼神杀他，恨不得在暗巷里给他脑袋上来一棒敲昏了再干他一次。英气的短发下面小鹿一样骄傲的脖颈昂着，皮肤白皙透明得显露出一点点血管的青色来，他看着这个瘦高的冒失小鬼，她发育不良的身材，薄卫衣下面平坦的乳房，一看就很缺爱的傻逼模样……他一下子就不想揍她了，只是突然特别委屈，不是因为这个小变态偷他东西，也不是因为送耳朵这样离奇的示爱，是因为自己在黑暗里挨的打。社畜难过得哭起来了：“操你妈，想和我睡觉就直说，干嘛揍我啊。”她踮脚用手掌下方的软肉给这个丢人的大汉擦眼泪鼻涕，赤裸的下腹蹭着他的外套，裤裆那儿支棱着一个用扣固定在阴皋上的肉色假鸡巴。社畜抽抽搭搭的把那鸡巴拆下来了，她下身全是湿的，稀疏的体毛被透明液体沾成一小簇。他把裤子拉链给那色情狂孩子拉上，还用手指轻轻碰她脸颊的纱布——等伤口好了该是多丑陋的一个疤啊，他不敢抱她，怕这疯子娃娃受了激励往家里叼死耗子死鸟，更怕她撬头盖骨掏出自己坏掉的脑子炖汤给他喝。他问：“还疼吗？”她反应了好几秒才发觉对方是在关心她，她蹙着眉，嘴巴往下咧着，要哭的样子。一会儿才眼泪汪汪的回答：“一点都不疼。”


End file.
